I Still Lost
by KannaKyomu
Summary: She could have turned around, could have stayed away but that was the problem she didn't know that today something would change, that this would be the day she took a step she wasn't ready to take. That this would be the day she would die.


Kagome gnawed at her lip, contemplating silently while lying on her bed, staring out her window lost in thought.

Little did she know, that the day was nigh. She will have a choice, she could turn around. She could never leave her bed and save herself the trouble. But that was the problem she didn't know that this was the day her life would change forever. That this would be the day she would take a step forward she isn't prepared for.

_That this would be the day she would die_.

School this day had been like any other, teenagers, middle aged men and women, all mutually unhappy with the circumstance of being at this particular school. She lagged behind her friends after the last bell had rung, fabricating a hurt knee to save herself from mall shopping. Inuyasha was expecting her today after all. She sat beneath the grass less shade of one of the few tree that lined the side of the school.

Kagome breathed deep, feeling the muggy air fill her lungs and stick to her skin. It surrounded her, she could feel the currents of stress from other students and teachers swirl about her person. She felt pain in that she knew they would have to work out their own problems. Its not like she could just walk up to random people and say "Don't be sad." anyways. Then again, that never really stopped her when it came to the bottom line.

Something started to prod at her senses, like a bight color in the corner of your eye, but when you turn to it nothings there. She frowned, pulling on the sense a little more, trying to get a better feel for it. Everyone knows that much of taste is your sense of smell, well for Kagome, when using her gift to feel for things rather, it seemed to use all the senses at one.

whatever this was, it tasted bitter, smelled like... like...

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_Someone is in agony_.

Kagome stood so fast she had to pause to make her vision stop wavering. The she grasped the Agony she felt, and gave it a great tug. Suddenly as if someone had thrown her a bright red rope from a boat while floating in the sea, she knew which way to go. Kagome was used to the way somethings like this would snap into place. she had no better way of explaining. it just.. snapped.

So she ran, no thinking to this part really, just running, actually she did it often enough to know the routine. Later though, she would regret not getting Inuyasha first regret at least not telling someone. She ran until her lungs burred for air, and her side pained, but she didn't stop, some one important was hurt, more than hurt, some one important was crushed with the weight of something. She felt tears begin to well in her eyes and she took any other sharp left around a corner, it might be too late, her bright red life line was started to turn a darker color, to fade from her grasp.

So she ran harder, faster. Right up until something to her she needed to stop, stop now. So she did so, and in the accordance with newtons law, she tumbled forward from the force of her stop.

"What the fuck?!" Kagome almost thought that Inuyasha had come early to get her, and had followed her, it wasn't out the the normal range of happenings. But it wasn't him, The voice was wrong, the voice was in pain. Again, something told her he wasn't the person she was looking for. So she untangled herself to what she know recognized as the front hallway of someones apartment, had she opened a door? she didn't remember, all that was important was the pain... all the pain...

Had Kagome stopped she might have realized she had never let her power control her as such, never run so hard from nothing but a feeling. But she didn't stop, Her first choice was made, which consequently would be one of her last.

There were people around her, boys she distantly realized. Their clothes were torn and bloody, but she went straight for the red haired man on the floor, with a black blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Being so close to him now, she new there was something about him. something..._important_.

She knelt next to him, ignoring the sudden growls that arose from around her. Again, if she might have been paying more attention she would have realized the growl the surfaced from her own throat, a protective grown, a warning.

The mane choked and hacked next to her.

She leaned forward, and watched in slow motion as she placed her hands on the only seemingly undamaged place on his chest.

Blood, there was blood everywhere.

Her hands glowed as she invoked her power, she reached with it, to mend the damage to his body first, but was suddenly, and rather violently thrown back. It was her turn to hack as the wind was knocked from her.

"No!" the man on the floor cried, feebly reaching for her, he seemed surprised by his own actions. she reached for him as well with a pitiful whine, but a little black creature held her back.

A demon she realized, a little fire demon, who was looking to the red head, the dieing red head

"Fox?" he questioned. His voice was clam but Kagome could feel his dread, his panic.

Kagome did the only thing she really could think of at that moment. She bit him. He pulled back on reflex and she was flying forward again, reaching faster than she knew was probable with her power and touching the dieing boy.

Things flashed before her eyes, a Forest, fights, an older woman named Shiorii. The boy she bit, Hiei. A great respect to the foul mouthed Yusuke. And regret, regret regret regret. everywhere she turned he was ashamed of his past ashamed of who he was.

So she soothed it. She didn't know why, or how. But she soothed him, Kurama. why? Because he was important so very very important to... something. She didn't know what yet.

it would be a long while before the two of them opened their eyes to look at one another, and as his wounds slowly slipped away, healed leaving naught but scars behind, she fell her life draining into him, away from her.

She heard a voice then...

"_Do something Red! she's dieing!"_

It didn't matter though. Kagome felt such peace, she had found Kurama, it was as if something inside her was complete...

"Aisai!" He cried, together with the voice that was him, but not.

_**"It all started with the chase**_

_**I was running in place**_

_**always striving and straining**_

_**and never obtaining**_

_**what should have been mine**_

_**from the beginning and I'm**_

_**always hoping to win you**_

_**to safely continue in...**_

_**Love, Trust**_

_**Crushed to dust**_

_**and I gave you all that I had**_

_**And I STILL LOST**_

_**I dread the defeat**_

_**Fairytale incomplete**_

_**It's so tragic, depressing**_

_**Do you love me**_

_**I'm still guessing**_

_**I've grown tired of the dance**_

_**And the death of romance**_

_**I'm bleeding, I'm dying**_

_**And you're hardly trying**_

_**Love, Trust**_

_**Crushed to Dust**_

_**And I gave you everything that I had**_

_**And I STILL LOST**_

_**Lets make believe that you want me**_

_**As much as I want you**_

_**Lets make believe"**_

Kagome has the sudden curios sensation of falling, as soon as the floor hit beneath her she realized she had been, but she fell from her body with out a sound and continued to fall, she knew she had died.

No one was there to greet her at the river Styx. Kagome knew she was leaving to much behind.. to much.. Inuyasha and everyone, her mother and Souta and Jii-san. and... Kurama.

For the mate she had only just found. for she knew now that that was why he was so important.

he was important to _her._

"Hello" came a voice from behind her. She turned, the grass from the bank of the river squelching underfoot. She turned to see a child, with the kanji for 'Jr' on his forehead.

"I would like to make you a deal, Kagome, you see... you wern't supposed to die..."

Tell me what you think, ne?

Kanna


End file.
